The Sleepover Trio?
by angelcreature13
Summary: Multi-chapter :D I've been on a roll with inspiration (3rd story) Reviews greatly appreciated. Rated T because idk what I'll write. Basically a story about what happens when Emma, Andi, and Mia spend a night together. (Slight story about Jax, Phillip, Daniel, and a little Diego)
1. Fresh Start

"Emma, you did NOT invite her!" Andi yelled. It was lunch time, and the two best friends were sitting with their boyfriends discussing their sleepover, and the fact that she invited Mia.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Emma replied. "C'mon Andi, she doesn't really have friends."

After the whole **_I WILL DESTROY WITCHES _**fiasco, everyone kept their guard up about Mia. Even though she apologized and everyone was relatively nice to her, they never really invited her to hang out or anything, so Emma decided to be the first.

"Look, she seems nice, but I don't really trust her, even after you resolved the witch/kanay feud. Besides, she tried to _destroy _you."

"Andi's right, you know." Jax chimed in. "I know she apologized, but you can't just disregard that." Emma smiled at her boyfriend. He was so protective of her, sometimes she thought it was cute, but sometimes she wished he would have faith that she will be okay.

"Jax, I appreciate your concern," she stated, kissing his cheek, "but I think we can trust her now. Besides, I think we may like her once we get to know her."

"Isn't that the girl who froze Andi? I don't like her." Phillip grumbled. Andi just smiled at him and kissed his cheek, which led to Jax rolling his eyes and Emma smirking at them.

Emma then saw Mia enter the cafeteria to get food. She got up to talk to her and took Andi with her.

"Be nice." she whispered to her before stopping in front of Mia.

"Hey guys! My aunt said it's okay if I sleepover."

"Awesome!" Emma exclaimed. She nudged Andi to say something.

"Yea, we can't wait!" she said in a slightly unconvincing voice.

This led Mia to ask, "Are you guys sure you guys are ok with having me over? I know the past couple of weeks have been really intense and I get why you you wouldn't..."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Emma said, cutting her off. "Yes, we got off to a _very _rough start, but I'm willing to start over, right Andi?" She eyed Andi, trying to tell her to agree with her.

Andi played along. "Yea, a fresh start." She extended her hand, and Mia took it and shaked it.

"Okay then, I'll be there at 7?" Emma nodded. Mia smiled and went on line to get her food, and Emma and Andi went to sit back down with Jax and Phillip.

Just then, Gigi came over. "This is Miss Information, with news that Emma and Andi just invited the new girl Mia, who stole Daniel from her, to their sleepover. Emma, why the change of heart?"

"**THAT'S IT. WHERE'S MY CHAINSAW?!"** Andi yelled. With that, Gigi and her cameraman, Sebastian, fled, and Andi chased after them.

"Isn't she great?" Phillip gushed. Jax once again rolled his eyes and Emma smiled, happy for her best friend. Phillip truly seemed to love and care for Andi.

Emma switched the subject. "So, what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Phillip is gonna come over and we're gonna hang out. We invited Diego, but he said Daniel asked to hang out with him, and he'll probably end up leaving early because Maddie calls him A LOT."

"Sometimes he sleeps over in my room." Phillip added. Emma stifled a laugh. Maddie _did _seem a little bit obsessive of Diego (aka her _Proxy_), but he obviously loved her and didn't mind coming when she needed him.

Emma realized that ever since she began dating Jax again, Diego has been torn between hanging out with Jax and hanging out with Daniel, and Daniel and Jax aren't exactly "friends." This gave her an idea.

"Since I'm inviting Mia, why don't you invite Daniel?" Jax stared at her like she was absolutely insane. Phillip seemed a bit shocked too, even though he is friends with Daniel.

"You can't be serious." he said in a serious tone.

"You never know, it might be fun! That way, Diego can come too, if he's not with Maddie. I really want you guys to be at least **friendly **towards each other." She looked at him with her puppy dogs eyes, which he couldn't resist.

"FINE. But if he declines, it's not my fault." She lovingly looked at him, pleased that she was able to make Jax act nicer. The bell rang, and it was time for their next class. By that time, Andi was back from chasing Gigi, out of breath and her backpack halfway open.

"Sorry about that. So, what did I miss?"

"NOTHING." they said simultaneously. They two couples walked to their next class holding hands. Andi and Phillip had their next class together, while Emma had a class alone and Jax had a class with Daniel. They stopped in front of Emma's class.

"Ask him, please? And be as nice as you can, and sound convincing." Jax looked at his girlfriend, wondering why she would ever think this would work. But he sighed, leaned in and kissed her and said, "For you, I will." This made her smile so wide it was bigger than the swimming pool. With one last kiss, they parted ways. Emma hoped that Jax and Daniel would soon get along, and that her sleepover will go according to plan.


	2. It's Time

**HERE IT IS, THE LONG-AWAITED NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Jax eyed Daniel with his left eye carefully. _I can't believe I'm doing this _he thought to himself. While the teacher was helping a student, he slowly leaned toward Daniel and called his name. Puzzled, Daniel looked over, only for his face to drop to see it was his ex's boyfriend trying to talk to him.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight. I was just wondering if..." Jax trailed off.

"Yes?" Daniel asked. Jax wasn't sure he could finish the sentence, but he thought about how much this would mean to Emma and continued.

"You wanted to...come over and..._hang out_ with Phillip and I; Diego's welcome too." He was slightly offended by Daniel's reaction. His face was a mix of confusion, worry, and amazement.

Daniel thought about it, and finally said, "Um..._sure. _I'll let Diego know" and turned back around. Both boys were equally astonished as to what just happened, and a bit terrified of what the night had in store for them.

* * *

After school, Emma went home alone, as Jax, Andi, and now Phillip, had Shark practice. She began to make preparations for the sleepover.

"You sure you don't need my help with anything?" Mr. Alonso asked his daughter. He was a little cautious, since another girl will be sleeping over besides Andi.

"Yes Dad, it's fine. Jax and Andi are coming to help." This made her dad smile. He absolutely adored her boyfriend, even though he got himself into some trouble in the last few weeks (which he erased from his memory). So all he remembers is things like Jax helping him with groceries and keeping his daughter company during the storm last year.

She went up to her room to get the extra pillow and sheets. That's when the doorbell rang. Her father opened it, and there stood Jax, Andi, and Phillip, who Andi invited.

Mr. Alonso let them in and then said he will be at a education workshop. He warned them to be careful, no funny business (_to Jax, who laughed uncomfortably_), and to call if they need anything.

Once he left, Andi and Phillip helped Emma find all the stuff needed to set up with, while Jax convinced her to meet him upstairs in a few minutes. Seeing as she couldn't resist his signature wink and dazzling smile, she agreed, smitten.

After finishing preparing the food for the sleepover-which consisted of corn dogs, pizza, popcorn, soda, chips, water, applesauce, and jello-, she left Andi and Phillip, who were talking on the couch, she went up to her room, where she saw her highly-attractive boyfriend waiting for her, sitting on her bed. His eyes lit up when he saw her. He stood up, walked towards her, and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss. Her left hand went ruffling through his hair, while her right was entangled in one if his hands. His other hand was caressing her cheek. It only lasted a minute or two, but it felt like longer.

He finally broke away, and Emma could see on his face he was nervous.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I asked Daniel if he wanted to come over..."

"And?"

"He...said...yes." he stuttered.

"SEE? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" she said excitedly, but his facial expression did not change. Soon he was sure he would start hyperventilating. Ok, Daniel's coming. Now what?! What are they going to do? What will they talk about?

"Calm down! It'll be fine. Just pretend like it's a hangout, and do what boys do. Eat, play video games, watch scary movies, make prank calls, preferably not on us." she said with a bit of harshness in her tone.

"Um...ok. I still can't believe he's coming to my house!" he said with a mix of nervousness and utter disgust. He never really had anyone over, let alone _Daniel Miller_. His family isn't the most welcoming, so he waited until his dad was away on business. But having his girlfriend's ex there will be hella-awkward, and he and Phillip both knew it.

"I'll make you a deal. If it goes well, you have to come with me to see that romantic comedy I want to watch. If it doesn't," she leaned up to kiss him with her hand on his cheek "I'll owe you." she said

This was a deal he could _not _refuse. He grinned and move a lock of her hair out of her face. "Deal." They then stared at each other lovingly, hand-in-hand.

Andi and Phillip entered the room and Andi immediately started to fake-gag, while Phillip laughed at her.

Jemma laughed along with him. Andi then sobered up and said, "Okay everything is set. It's 6:30. We should probably put on our pajamas and stuff."

Emma eyed Andi with suspicion."You set up the video game system so we could play Zombie Apocalypse 3, didn't you?" Phillip's head snapped up and a grin appeared on his face. Andi smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe..." she sad with a hint of excitement in her voice. Both girls then kissed their boyfriends goodbye, wished them luck at their _all-nighter_, and Jax flashed both him and Phillip to his house.

Emma then did a spell to put Andi and herself in comfortable, yet cute, pajamas. Emma got out her makeup and scrapbooking kit, in case it was needed (_not likely_), while Andi took our her tool kit, also in case it was needed. By that time it was 6.50.

The doorbell rang. Mia had come early.

Emma smiled, hopeful for tonight.

"You ready?" Emma asked her best friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Andi replied, her voice still uneasy.

They went downstairs to greet their new friend (_hopefully_).

* * *

**A/N: I used lovethatignites' ****idea in her story None of Your Concern about Phillip joining the Sharks (giving her recognition!) **

**Be honest, because I had trouble with inspiration with this chapter, and I want the next chapter to be great. So please review, and give ideas! I may use them :) **


	3. A Change of Plans

**THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE REASONS THIS IS RATED T. ENJOY ANYWAYS XD**

* * *

Phillip and Jax arrived at their house to have just enought time to set up for their sleepover/all-nighter. Jax didn't mind calling it a _sleepover_, but Daniel and Diego sure did. While Phillip grabbed his sleeping bag and couple pillows and sat them by the TV, Jax stopped in front of the photo of him and Emma at Katie's Birthday Party. It was one of his favorites; everytime he looks at it, it makes him smile. It was just after Emma had kissed him for the first time. _It was such a magical moment,_ he thought.

A pillow then came flying his direction and hit him on the head, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Um, OW!" Jax yelled.

"Dude c'mon, no time to zone out in _Emma-land_. They'll be here any minute, we gotta finish setting up."

"How did you know I was thinking about Emma?"

Phillip gave him an _obvoius _look. "You ALWAYS think about her. I swear you couldn't go a day **without** thinking about her."Phillip joked. Jax knew it was true, and put his head down embarrassed. He couldn't help it; he was completely _head-over-heels_, _mind-over-body **in love **_with her. If Phillip ever bet him to not think or say Emma's name for a day, he'd lose in the first few minutes.

He later went to the kitchen to grab snacks from the fridge. He then used magic to changes into comfy pajamas. It was a black V-neck with black and gray plaid pants.

"Do you mind?" Phillip said, and Jax instantly casted a spell and Phillip was also in pajamas.

"Sweet." Phillip had a olive-colored shirt that said "ZOMBIES" on it, and black pants. Jax did a few spells to tidy up his house and have ten boxes of pizza ready, knowing Phillip's appetite for it.

By that time, the doorbell rang. Jax went to get it, his heart accelerating. He opened it to see Daniel _and _Diego, which was a surprise.

"Wow, Maddie let you out?" Jax asked his friend.

"Yea, I'm surprised too. It was last minute, and she got a notification that her favorite store, Sax 5th Avenue, came out with the new line of shoes by Michael Kors, and she wanted to be the first to get them. So, she left me off the hook for the night."

"Mmhmm." Jax, Phillip, and Daniel said in unison. They knew that Maddie wouldn't let him off the hook for the _entire _night. Jax let them in, and the night began.

* * *

"Hey Mia! Come on in!" Emma told her. Mia marveled around Emma's house.

"Wow, your house is nice!"

"Thanks!" Emma squeaked by accident. She didn't want to sound _that _elated by her compliment. Andi grabbed a corn dog and sat in front of the TV.

"Hey! The old X-Men movies are on? You guys wanna watch them?" Andi asked.

"Sure!" Mia replied.

"Okay," Emma said, "but I can pick the next one?" Andi groaned, knowing she will pick some romantic comedy or chick flick.

"Mean Girls?" Andi asked, cringing, scared to hear the answer. Emma smiled, and that was the only conformation Andi needed before frowning.

"I don't mind; I love action movies, but I don't mind a chick flick" she said with a smile. Emma smiled back, happy this sleepover was going so well.

They then sat and watched X-Men 1, 2, and 3 (The Last Stand) and they were actually enjoying themselves; Laughing when Wolverine or someone else said something funny, oohing and aahing at the special effects, yelling when someone died, and cheering when the battles were won. By this time, most of the food had been consumed, and Andi fell asleep in the middle of Mean Girls. Mia took this time to talk to Emma.

"Hey, I wanted to say I am really sorry that I stole Daniel from you." Emma's face dropped, and the repressed memories came flooding back form the past few weeks. However, they didn't affect her as much as she thought they would. Emma had moved on, and for once, she felt completely comfortable talking about her relationship with Daniel.

"It's fine, it kind of all worked out. Besides, even though I love Daniel, I feel like we tried _too hard _to try to make it work, kind of like Andi banging constantly on her old video game console." They both laughed at that, but stopped quickly, as they didn't want to wake Andi up.

"So, um, would you mind if, I asked out Daniel?" This is a question Emma didn't think she'd get asked.

"You actually _like _him?" she said incredulously. All this time she thought Mia was using him to get to Emma so she could "get her revenge on witches."

"Well, not at first, but then it just happened. I tried to tell him how I felt, but he found out I gave him the spider seal on purpose, and said that...he loves you." Mia said, with her head down, and a tear escaped her eye. Emma looked at her sympathetically. _Mia must really like him _she thought.

Emma sighed and finally said, "Go for it." Mia looked up at her, shocked at her answer. She cracked a smile, but it faded quickly.

"I doubt he'll ever forgive me. I used him for my own reasons, not thinking about how it will affect him." She sniffed. "I just want what you have with Jax. It's obvious you love each other, I bet you two have already..."

"Already what?" she interjected, having a feeling where this is going. Mia looked at Emma, who seemed to be uneasy about this subject.

"You guys haven't yet? I'm sorry, I just thought you did, because of how close you guys are." Little did she know, Emma and Jax have talked about it, but Jax said he would never pressure her, and that he would wait until she is ready, but Emma didn't know when that would be.

"I mean I **want **to, with him, but I don't know if I'm ready; I don't want to say yes then chicken out, you know?"

"Oh please, knowing you two, you guys will probably will be the first ones to do it out of our group, unless Maddie and Diego beat you to it." Andi said out of nowhere. This made Emma and Mia startled, not knowing she had woken up from her sleep. Andi then got serious.

"I wanted to ask Phillip, but him being a former zombie and all, I don't know if he even knows what to do." she confessed truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Emma asked, slightly offended she didn't know.

Andi just shrugged. "I didn't know how, so when I woke up and heard you two talking about the subject, I just jumped in." Andi sat closer to her best friend. "You're lucky Em, at least Jax has **experience**."

"I know, I know, but-I just wanted it to be perfect. When my dad's not home, and I feel confident enough, and maybe rose petals trailing up to bed and Jax-"

"OK STOP THERE; NO MORE DETAILS." Andi **and **Mia said simultaneously, which made them both laugh a little.

"Who wants to play a game?" Mia asked. Both Emma and Andi looked at the floor nervously.

"No, I promise it won't be weird; I just want to get to know you guys better. We each go around and confess something no one else knows, and we have to **swear **that it stays between us." After exchanging looks, they agreed, and pinky-swore on it.

"Ok, so who's first?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were in the middle of a heated game/argument about Zombie Apocalypse 3. Diego was complaining to Daniel and Jax about Phillip always winning in Survival Mode, when he knew good and well that Phillip knew this game better than anyone, because it's _where he's from_.

Just then, Diego got a text from Maddie.

"SHE WANTS ME TO COME TO HER HOUSE." he said, slightly amazed(the boys didn't know why at first).

"_Shocker." _Jax said under his breath.

"Called it." Daniel chimed in.

"NO, I mean she said she's home **alone**, and asked if I want to do something **FUN**, with a winky face." This led all the boys to stare at him. Jax looked impressed, Phillip amazed, and Daniel, well, he was a little disgusted and/or weirded out.

"Bro, SHE WANTS YOU!" Jax yelled.

"What? You mean she _**wants**_ to? With _me?" _Diego exclaimed. At first he was happy, then he began to panic, as this would be his first time. "Oh my god, I don't know what to do? I'm inexperienced! She's expecting me to be good!" He then turned to Jax.

"Any advice? I know you and Emma-"

"No, we haven't." he said awkwardly, obviously something he didn't really want to share. "But for starters, use protection, and don't rush it; it's better to take your time. Oh and P.S butterfly kisses on the neck: girls **LOVE **that."

Diego stared at Jax, puzzled. "You guys haven't yet? Then how do you know so much?"

"Because obviously he's **NOT **a virgin." Daniel stated. Jax shifted his eyes to Daniel, trying to figure out if he said it out of spite or to defend him. It was almost as if he's not surprised(**A/N: he shouldn't be xD**).

"Does Emma know?" Phillip wondered.

"Of course! I wouldn't keep that from her. Anyways, she isn't ready, and I'm not rushing her." Jax said firmly. The awkward silence continued for another few minutes. It was broken when Diego got another text from Maddie which read:

_Hurry! I'm waiting! ;) 3_

"Sorry guys, but I got to go. **I'M BECOMING A MAN TODAY!**" he yelled while leaving the house. The atmosphere changed from "fine' to awkward, since the peacemaker (Diego) left. The boys were unsure of what to do now, especially Phillip. He didn't feel like being the one to break up a potential fight between them about **_Emma_**. All they Phillip knew is, if he didn't find something to preoccupy them, this _sleepover/all-nighter _would end badly.

* * *

**Sooo, a bit of a cliffhanger xD As you can see, a lot of drama, for the boys. Who knows? Maybe something will happen with the girls? Leave reviews! :)**


	4. Confession Time

**OKAY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE. SRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL. ENJOY!**

* * *

At first, none of the girls said anything. Andi looked around nervously, as she didn't want to be the first to confess something, especially to_ Mia, _who she didn't fully trust yet. Mia couldn't go first, as she was new to their _sleepovers_. So, Emma volunteered.

"I'll go!" she said, "TBH, I have bunny slippers and I wear them when I'm home alone." Andi snorted, because that screamed _typical Emma_. Mia went next.

"Ok, well, TBH, I have never had a boyfriend, or a crush on a boy, until I came here." Mia said with a blush. She looked down, embarrassed.

"Same here." said Emma, while patting her on the back.

"Well...considering I never liked ANYONE until I created Phillip and Emma here brought him out of the game and turned him human...ME TOO." Andi said with a laugh. Emma and _Mia_ began to laugh along too.

"Ok, um, TBH, my dad made me join the Sharks. I used to hate swimming, but after making the team, I grew to love it!" Andi confessed. Emma was shocked too, due to all the times Andi would go on and on about it. From shark meets, to beating her previous times, and almost making captain (2nd in command after Daniel).

"I was thinking of trying out, since I _was _a lifeguard last summer, but I knew it might be awkward for me, considering my **crush **is on the team, AND the captain." Mia added.

"Don't worry about it." Andi assured. "We could use a new member, and it would be nice to have another girl on the team too, then I won't be in the girls locker room alone." Andi said half-jokingly. This made Mia crack a smile.

"Ok, I'll do it!"

Emma then realized it was her turn to confess something. She thought a bit, and had a few ideas, one of which she wanted badly to get off her chest. So, she proceeded.

"Ok. TBH...I feel really bad about dumping Jax last year." Andi's face fell as Mia's looked confused.

"You two went out _last year_?" Mia said, surprised.

"Yea, but she broke up with him because she still liked Daniel, but told him they were too different." Andi replied for Emma.

"I _did _**think** we were too different, it's just that I didn't have the heart to also tell him I still loved Daniel." Emma said. She felt tears forming in her eyes and her cheeks getting red, but continued. "How could I possibly**_ think_** that he would be okay with being _just friends_, after he **sacrificed** his powers for **me**, and I kiss him? Then, I went right back to _Daniel_; I wonder how he must have felt. I thought for a while it was my fault that he tried to destroy the realm, that if I didn't break up with him..." she trailed off, being cut off by her own tears and whimpers. Andi and Mia quickly comforted her with hugs and pats on the back.

"You can't blame anyone but Jax for his actions; he knew exactly what he was doing." Andi comforted. "Luckily, he snapped out of it and helped us by giving your powers back...at the last minute." Andi muttered through her teeth. She used to hold a little grudge to Jax about almost destroying the realm, but after he helped turn Phillip human, who is now his best friend, he has kind of _grown_ on her.

"Yea, and he seems to have proven his worth this year; he literally has never left your side. He must know _now _that you love him, otherwise you wouldn't have picked him over **_you know who_**." Mia noted.

Emma sobered up and smiled at her best friend and her new friend. Little did they know, it was Jax's **_father_** who forced him to go through with it (this is something Jax only told Emma. He asked her not to tell anyone else, as he didn't want questions about his family being thrown at him). "Sorry, didn't mean to cry. I just had to get that off my chest; it was bothering me; I didn't realize how much until now."

"Did you ever tell Jax you felt this way?" Mia asked.

Emma was silent for a minute, then spoke. "No, because I know what he'll say: _it's his fault, and he should have never tried to destroy the realm or hurt me_." Emma knew Jax always defended her and made her seem like she did nothing wrong, but he couldn't help feel that she was somewhat responsible for the strain in their relationship. Fortunately, they were able to rekindle it this year; they were stronger than they ever were. He dropped a lot of his _"bad boy ways"_ for Emma, the girl he is in love with. He stood by her when Daniel went _darko_, against the Witches Council when they tried to overthrow her, and from Mia (when she was hell-bent on revenge on her kind).

Jax is more than likely the best thing that has _ever _happened to her, and she didn't want to lose him by bringing up the past; it was a struggle for him just to tell her about his own family.

"Em, if it's bothering you that much, I think you should tell him, regardless of what he'll say." Andi recommended.

Emma sighed, knowing Andi was right. She wiped the remaining tears in her eyes and on her face. "Ok, I will, but for right now, let's finish playing!" She said enthusiastically. Both girls nodded, agreeing with Emma, and continued.

"TBH, I'm jealous that you all have your parents, at least one of them, while mine are not here." she said in almost a whisper. Emma sympathized with her, knowing what losing a parent is like.

"I know what losing a parent feels like; my mom passed when I was just a baby, so I don't even have any memories of her; just a few pictures. You'll get through it, and be stronger for it." Emma reassured.

Mia then smiled, and said, "Thanks Emma. I'm really glad you guys invited me over; I could use some friends like you two." This made both Emma and Andi smile, glad the sleepover was going so well.

"Who's up for more pizza?" Andi asked. The three girls went to the kitchen to get slices and even some ice cream bars, laughing and talking.

* * *

The boys haven't really done anything since Diego left. Since he didn't answer anyone's text, they figured he probably **isn't** coming back. For a while, they all justsat around, taking turns looking at the ceiling, glancing at each other, and eating food. Phillip decided to break the silence.

"Prank Call?" Jax and Daniel both looked up, pondering the thought. All they really did was play video games and eat., so they figured why not.

"Okay, but who?" Jax asked.

"The _girls_?" Daniel suggested.

"NO." Phillip and Jax replied together. "They'd kill us."

"How about the Panthers?"

"You mean, just Katie and Sophie?" Jax asked, clarifying.

"Yep, I bet they're hanging together."

Jax and Phillip thought it was an "ok" idea. "Let's do it!" Phillip enthused.

While Daniel dialed the number, they all secretly hope this prank call shed some of the awkwardness and boredom that was present post-Diego leaving (**A/N:** **to become a man xD)**

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's the chapter! I really wanted to explore Emma feeling guilty about how things with her and Jax wet down in Season 2. We all know in Season 3 Jax tries his best to change for Emma, because he's in love with her, but Emma never really seems to apologize at least for breaking up with him the way she did.**

**Oh well, it's my opinion, and they're canon for Season 4, so I'm happy :) Reviews?**


	5. Making A Few Calls

**OK SOOO SRY I TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I had finals to study for (still do) and I was stressed out and had a bit of writer's block, but it's back! Chapter 5! Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

"Wait!" Jax suddenly exclaimed. This made Phillip and Daniel look in his direction, confused.

"We should probably use a number they wouldn't recognize."

"Oh yeah, you're right. Let's use Phillip's phone." Daniel suggested.

"OR, Jax could just use a spell to make it look like it came from an _anonymous_ person." Phillip retorted. So, that's what they did. Jax cast a spell to block Daniel's number.

"Okay, so what's our backstory, why are we calling them?" Daniel asked. The boys were pensive, wanting it to be a good one.

Just then, Diego called from Jax's phone. He reluctantly picked it up.

"Ok before you say anything, PLEASE, NO DETAILS." Jax begged.

"Oh um, we haven't _started _yet." Jax's eyes bulged, even though Diego can't see them.

"**What exactly have you been doing for the past hour?!**" he demanded. It was almost midnight, and Diego had left at 11:03.

"Maddie's still getting ready! She realized she wanted to make sure her hair was done right...and that her mother or Katie and Sophie didn't come barging in." Leave it to Maddie to worry about her hair 24/7, even when she and Diego are suppose to take their relationship to the "next level."

"Anyways, I called to see if you guys can distract Katie and Sophie, and maybe ask Emma, Andi, and Mia if they can distract Maddie's mom? At least, for an hour, and a half." Jax chuckled to himself, knowing what it feels like to want to have as much time as possible with the one you love, especially when it was an intimate moment.

"Well you're in luck, we were just about to prank call them. We'll ask the girls if they'll talk to Mrs. Van Pelt."

"Actually, you guys should pretend to be Maddie, and tell them that she knows about them trying to _frame_ me for ruining her favorite purse, even though it was Sophie who let it fall into some mud. But make sure they don't come to her house."

Jax actually thought that would be funny to hear. "Will do man, and hopefully the next time you call, you _won't_ be a virgin anymore."

Diego laughed. "Yea hopefully, well see ya!" and he hung up. Jax then looked at Phillip and Daniel, and told them what Diego asked of them.

"I'm interested as to what Katie and Sophie do without Maddie. I rarely see them separated." Phillip answered truthfully.

"Well, here goes nothing." Daniel chimed in. While he was dialing the number, Jax cast a spell on himself to sound like Maddie. _Oh, this is going to be fun_, he thought to himself.

They picked up on the third ring.

"Sophie's phone!" Sophie answered.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO PROXY!" Jax said, while Phillip and Daniel tried to hold in their laughter.

"**MADDIE**. HI." she then paused, and quickly continued. "It was Katie that made me go along with it! I knew bubblewrap wouldn't protect him from the power transfer, even thought it's fun to dress in!" Jax already knew this information (from Diego), but wondered what Maddie would think of it.

"Um, no, not that! But, you'll both be punished for that later. You **destroyed** my purse, and you owe me a NEW ONE!" Sophie them whimpered from the other end of the phone, almost causing Jax to lose all control and laugh. However, he managed to contain himself.

"Where's Katie?" Jax attentively asked.

Sophie openly said _"hmmm" _and then answered, "She's hosting a party at her house so she can become..." and trailed off, remembering she wasn't supposed to say anything.

Jax was intrigued. "_What _party? AND so she can become _what?!_" Jax pressed. He heard Sophie stammering for the right words. Phillip and Daniel already lost it, and were holding pillows to their mouths.

"I didn't say party! I said...hunt! For _koalas_...with me!" she exclaimed. Jax knew where this was going. "Do you think you could ask Diego to text _Jax_ and ask him to come?" Sophie asked, obviously smitten. Jax sighed, thinking it was cute that she liked him, but her obsession with impressing him with Australian stuff was becoming annoying and kind of creepy.

"Sophie, I order you to shut down that party! Katie cannot have a party _without _me!"

"Yes, **Maddie** I will. Does this mean I get to carry your books again? You said whenever I obey an order I get to!" **Wow**. Jax thought it was unbelievable that Maddie had Katie and Sophie so wrapped around her finger that they would do _anything_ to be in her good graces.

"Yes, sure, whatever. But you _have _to shut down that party...**or else**."

Sophie gulped and said, "For you **Maddie**, anything." and she hung up. Jax then got up, reversed the spell on himself, and announced. "Ok, we're going to Katie's party!"

Both boys looked confused and a little upset. "Why?" Daniel whined.

"Yea, I'm not much of a party person. I used to be a zombie. Loud music is NOT for me." Phillip stressed. Jax sighed, not wanting to explain himself, but proceeded.

"Because, I told Sophie to shut it down, because I knew Maddie would be furious if she found out. And I thought it would be fun for us to keep it going as long as possible, for Diego's sake. Phillip, text Andi about Maddie's...I mean _your_ mom. Then, we're leaving." Jax sometimes forgot that Ursula was now Phillip's mom too.

Seeing as no one argued, they all got up, put on some decent clothes(they brought a change of clothes just in case), put on their shoes, fixed their hair, and left for Katie's house.

* * *

Andi got the text from Phillip in the middle of a video game battle of Zombie Apocalypse 4, which she got by hacking it online, with Mia and Emma. Emma had already lost, and since Andi really didn't want to lose her winning streak to Mia, she took her phone and read the message.

"GUYS, pause the game for a minute!" Andi reluctantly paused it.

"Phillip texted you asking if we can distract his _mom_ for Diego." Even though it's been a few months since Ursula adopted Phillip, it still felt a little weird calling her _Phillip's_ mom.

"Why does Diego want us to-" Mia began to say, but stopped herself when she realized the reason. She bit her lip, not wanting to be the one to tell Emma.

Andi, without thinking, figured it out, and blurted. "OMG. THAT'S WHY. Looks like they beat you to it, Em."

Emma, blushing a bright red, gave Andi a look, half-embarrassed and half-annoyed. Andi realized her mistake and quietly said, "Oops."

Emma pulled herself together, trying not to let this _new knowledge _affect her. She looked at the time. It was 12:10. "Ok, well ask Phillip what's her number." Andi quickly took back her phone and texted Phillip.

A couple minutes later, Phillip texted her the number, and said she's at some _witches _party and may come home early.

Andi spoke up. "I have an idea of how we can avoid her going home, but you may not like it." Emma looked at her best friend, at first confused, then with widened eyes, knowing what she was referring to.

"ANDI! NO!"

"What choice do we have? Besides, there's no way your dad would _**ever**_ like Maddie's mom." Emma frowned, not wanting to put her dad through this, but she had promised to help Diego...and Maddie, so they can finally be able to-

"Sooo, are we doing this?" Andi said, interrupting her thoughts. Emma sighed, bit her lip, and complied by nodding her head.

Mia and Andi looked excited, knowing Ursula's reaction would more than likely be funny.

Andi handed Emma the phone. As it rang, she prayed that this wouldn't cause _her dad_ to come home early. And she certainly didn't want her dad to find out that _she_ was the one who told Ursula where he was.

_This is turning into a long night. _Emma thought.


	6. Katie's Party

**A/N: This story is rated T for a reason, so expect some sensitive material. I'm not going to warn anyone about the content for every chapter; I'm not a fan of repetitiveness. Just wanted to make that clear :)**

**On that note, I wanted to say thanks, since this is my most popular story (with over 30 reviews), which is crazy, because I only started writing fanfiction a couple moths ago xD Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy, and if you do, review! (I love reading them) :D**

* * *

"Hello?" Mrs. Van Pelt said in a cautious tone.

"..Hi Mrs. Van Pelt." Emma stammered.

She was surprised to find out it was Emma who called her. "Emma? Oh, um hello."

"Listen, ...my dad is at an Iridium High Staff conference/party, and may be in need of some help setting up stations like art and math. I was wondering if you would like to...assist him." she said uneasily. It wasn't a lie; her dad _had _called her earlier and complained about the short staff and no one wanting to help out, just eat food. After all, it _was _approaching the end of the year.

"Really?" she said, louder than intended. Ursula upon hearing this screamed and giggled into the phone . Andi and Mia were laughing along, but quietly, as she was on speakerphone. Emma shot them a look, and they began to sober up.

When Ursula finally contained herself, she said, "I will be on my way. Tell Francisky-Winky...I mean, Mr. Alonso, that I will _gladly _help out!" And with that, she hung up the phone, leaving Emma on the other line.

Emma stared at it, terrified as to what she just put her father through, while Andi and Mia continued laughing.

Emma again looked at the clock. 12:13.

"Man, that was _priceless_." Andi said in between laughing. "If ever the day comes that your dad actually like her for real..."

"What do you mean_ for real_?" Mia asked, curious. Emma clammed up, not wanting to talk about it. So Andi decided to tell her.

"Last year Mrs. Van Pelt put a love spell on some pie, and Francisco fell in love with her after he ate a piece. Daniel's brothers also ate it, and they fell in love with _me_." she bragged. "Emma, we seriously should've kept that love spell on them; they would've done _anything _I asked!" Emma only rolled her eyes.

"Wow, I didn't know she was _that _obsessed with you dad." Mia replied, surprised.

"I'd say she's _addicted_." Andi said before bursting out laughing." Emma, feeling uncomfortable, desperately wanted to change the subject. Then she got an idea.

"I think it's time for makeovers, don't you think **Andi**?" Emma said with a devious smile. Andi's expression was a mix of disgust, horror, and rage. Mia smirked, thinking it was a good idea.

"Mia, if you don't mind holding Andi while I get my **makeup kit**?" To Andi, those words were a warning sign to **cut and run**. Mia quickly held her down, and Andi struggled from her grip but to no avail.

"Hey! I thought we were becoming friends! You're betraying me (_again_)!" Andi said to Mia.

"Oh c'mon Andi. We got to play your video games for hours. Let Emma have this." she said, trying to compromise, but also wanting to see Andi with makeup on.

Emma soon came back with her makeup kit. It was glittered inside and out, which made Andi want to throw up.

"Mia, bring Andi here." Mia complied.

As Andi stared at her best friend, scared of what is going to happen, Emma said, "Don't worry, we're going to make you look _amazing_."

* * *

The guys finally got to Katie's house, which was not what they expected. Her parents seemed richer than Maddie's, as her house was bigger, and they had a huge patio with a pool in the back.

Jax uneasily rang the doorbell, and Gigi answered it, which surprised everyone.

"HEY GUYS, COME IN!" she motioned. They all went into the house, and were surprised at what they saw.

There were a lot of people in the house, most looked like they were from other schools. Just then Sophie ran their way and clutched Jax's arm, much to his dismay.

"HI JAX!" she said with upmost enthusiasm.

"Hey, Sophie." he managed to say without sounding scared or threatened;The last thing he wanted was to be the reason Sophie cried.

She led him to the backyard, where the DJ was on the balcony and many people were either dancing, mingling, drinking, or making out in corners. Jax for one was all for parties, or at least he was. It was where he could hook up with as many girls as he wanted. But ever since a certain _witch_ caught his eye, he could care less about any party or GIRL for that matter.

Meanwhile, Phillip looked around for the quietest spot in the house, not wanting to be near the loud noise. He grunted to himself, trying not to throw a tantrum that _used to _lead to brains being eaten.

Daniel followed Sophie and Jax to the backyard. Once he got there, he got so bored, he picked up a beer can, thinking it was soda (**A/N: it's dark outside with limited lights**) and drank it. He then drank two more, and began to feel woozy so he went to kitchen and sat down.

Sophie had left Jax to go get her collection of Koala plushies she had collected. Almost instantly, a group of girls surrounded him, preventing him from escaping.

"Hey, what's your name?" one asked.

He hesitated, but said, "Um..Jax.."

"That's hot!" another said.

"OMG you have an accent!" one with blonde hair said, smitten. He only laughed uncomfortably.

"So, are you here alone?" the third asked. They then started touching his hair and his jacket. Jax was used to the attention from girls, but now that he was taken, it just felt uncomfortable for _any_ other girl to approach him like this.

"Look, girls, I have a girlfriend, and I was about to leave anyway. Soooooo..." Jax took this time to make a break for it and find Phillip...and Daniel. He couldn't find Daniel, but he found Phillip in one of the guest bedrooms on the second floor.

"There you are!"

"OK, we came, can we go now?" Phillip begged

Jax sighed, realizing this didn't go as well as he hoped. They tried, and Diego would have to forgive them.

"Alright, let's find Daniel and go."

* * *

"All finished!" Emma exclaimed. Andi looked into the mirror. She hated to admit it, but it actually didn't look that bad. Not too flashy, but not too bland.

"Ehh, it's okay." Andi gave in.

Then, all three of there phones rang from a Miss Information Alert.

"Katie's having a party? _Without _Maddie?" Andi stated, amazed.

"Sophie's trying to shut it down because Maddie _knows_?" Mia added.

"Jax, Phillip, **and** Daniel are there?!" Emma almost yelled.

She then saw a photo that she didn't expect to see, and Mia and Andi could see her lips curl into an angry snarl and her eyes darken (even thought they weren't sure that could happen). Mia gulped hard while Andi looked at her best friend with utter concern. They all knew that Gigi was _rarely_ wrong about anything.

* * *

**ANNDD THAT'S THE CHAPTER. LITTLE BIT OF A CLIFFHANGER. Personally I kind of hate them as a reader, but I realize they're so much fun to use a writer ;) I want to know what YOU think the photo is, even though I _think_ it's obvious. xD Next chapter coming soon! **


	7. Maybe I Shouldn't Have Done That

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here! BTW a quick yay to RandomGirl xoxo and jemma lover 19, you guessed right about the picture. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Emma got up with that same expression on her face and went straight to her room to change, but then realized she could just do it the magic way. She trudged back downstairs and cast a spell on her, Andi and Mia.

_A nice outfit we haven't yet chose, so put Andi, Mia and I in party clothes._

Suddenly, all three were out of their pajamas and dressed to go to a party. Emma had on a dark purple leather jacket Jax had bought her for her birthday **(A/N: #cute)** along with a white high-neck dress, purple and silver bracelet, brown T-strap sandals, and a butterfly necklace and earrings. (Her hair was perfectly curled)

Andi had on a thin black romper and black wedges, with a denim vest, studded earrings, and a wristband that said "zombies" on it.

Mia had on a V-neck gray tank with black shorts, black boot heels, a striped blazer, gold hoop earrings, and a spiky bracelet. All three had on cat eyeliner as well.

Each outfit seemed to fit their personality well. Andi and Mia both admired their outfits.

"Not bad Alonso, not bad." Andi complimented.

Before Emma proceeded out the door, Andi said, "Emma, that picture isn't true. You know Jax would _never _cheat on you, especially with some random girls he met _at the party_!"

"What if he ALREADY knew them?! Besides, I'm really not mad at him; he _clearly _looks uncomfortable in the picture. I'm upset that the moment I'm not there, girls _think_ they can just CROWD around him." Emma said with a small grunt. "Why is he even _at_ that party anyway?"

"Maybe he was invited?" Mia suggested, even thought it was unlikely.

"I'm going to find out. Let's go, before my dad gets back!" Andi and Mia gave each other looks of concern and fear, both having a feeling this party would end in a disaster, but they followed Emma to Katie's house.

* * *

"Daniel!" Jax called. No answer.

"Daniel, dude where are you?" Phillip also called.

They soon found him in a room, assumed to be the living room, on a couch, watching Katie chug a huge can of beer with people surrounding her and cheering her on. They exchanged looks, knowing they should go before it got out of control. Sophie was still begging Katie to shut down the party, but Katie was too drunk to listen or care about what she's saying. Besides, Sophie only managed to get 5 people to leave.

"Daniel, c'mon, let's get out of here." Jax said as he began to hoist him up to a standing position.

"NO WAY. IT'S MY TURN TO CHUG!" Daniel shouted, and ran to the table, with a group of people crowding around him. Jax and Phillip tagged along, and unwillingly watched him drink a 6 pack of beer. They tried to get to him, but there were too many people in the way. Finally, after 10 minutes, people began to move and they got to him.

"C'mon Jax, let me have this, since **you **have what I _want." _Daniel pressed. Jax let that one slide, since he's drunk, and continued to help Daniel stand up straight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sophie chased Katie to the DJ booth, and found her making out with him.

"Katie, we have to shut down the party!" Katie stopped kissing him and turned to Sophie, clearly annoyed.

"Sophie, c'mon! This is my one time to have a party _without _Maddie and show people I'm **Head Panther material**. Why the hell would I shut down the party?"

Sophie gulped, and slowly said, "...Because Maddie knows." Katie's eyes almost bulged right out of their sockets. She instantly had a worried look on her face, knowing Maddie might not _ever _forgive her for this.

"HOW DID SHE FIND OUT?!" Katie yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT SHE CALLED AND TOLD ME TO SHUT IT DOWN!" Sophie yelled back. Katie found it a little odd, since Maddie seemed more likely to march over here and shut it down herself or blackmail Katie into doing so. Nevertheless, both Panthers shared a look of terror and then told the DJ to cut the music, and tell everyone that the party is over.

"Ok Sophie. I'll try to get as many people as I can out of the backyard, and you get everyone out of the house." They then parted ways.

* * *

Jax and Phillip were still trying to get Daniel out to the front door, but he wouldn't budge.

"Just leave me here, that way you two can go make out with your _girlfriends_." Phillip and Jax briefly exchanged looks.

"Dude, don't be like that, we organized this to have fun." Phillip reminded him.

"Yea right, I bet Emma asked Jax to invite me. Huh, it must kill you she still _cares _about me." Jax's fists curled up, as if he was ready to hit something, or someone. After a few seconds, and a look from Phillip basically telling him _it's not worth it_, he relaxed his hands.

"Daniel, I honestly want this fight between us to be over; it's gone on long enough. Why can't we be friends?"

"Fat chance at that. How can it be, when you **stole** Emma from me!" Daniel shouted, causing a lot of people to look their way.

"I didn't _steal _her, she _chose _to be with me. That's different." Jax responded, raising his voice.

"Whatever, she'll come back to me. She ALWAYS does. And once again, you'll _lose_." Jax couldn't contain himself. He punched Daniel straight in the face, and he landed on the floor, with a bloody nose. It was after this that a lot of people began to leave. Jax almost immediately regretted his action. _Emma will hate me if she finds out_ he thought to himself.

Phillip wasn't sure what to think of what just occurred.

Sophie then came over to see if he was okay. Daniel, still intoxicated, only laughed, not really realizing his nose was bleeding.

"Tell me I didn't just do that." Jax whispered to Phillip.

"Wish I could man." Phillip whispered back. The whole house was almost completely silent, besides a few murmurs from people who hadn't left the party.

It got worse when Jax turned around and realized who was behind him. Emma, Andi, and Mia were standing there, shocked at what had just happened. Mia looked surprised, Andi looked shocked, in both a good and bad way, and Emma looked disappointed.

Jax had no idea how he was going to explain this.

* * *

**OMG. CAN U SAY, DRAMA? Yep, for some reason, I wanted this to happen in my story (don't hate me for the violence xD) Reviews appreciated!**

**If your curious about the girls outfits, the links are in my profile. :) Until the next chapter! **


	8. Time To Go

**A/N: Yay Chapter 8! Quick side note, this first part is going to be what the girls were doing while Phillip and Jax were trying the get Daniel out of the house. Enjoy readers!**

* * *

Emma, Andi, and Mia were having a bit of trouble finding the way to Katie's house. Soon, the girls' feet started to ache.

"Emma, no offense, but at this moment, I _hate _that you can't transport us there." Andi admitted. Emma didn't blame her.

"To be honest, I kind of hate mysef for that too." Lily, the Witches Council, and Jax all have tried to fix her teleporting problem, but for some reason, she could not end up anywhere but the pool. However, they still have hope that it can be corrected.

They found Gigi sitting outside a convenient store, eating a bagel. They knew that if anyone knew where Katie's house was, Gigi did. Emma ran to to talk to her.

"Gigi!" she shouted.

Gigi looked up at the call of her name. "Hey Emma...and Andi...and Mia. OH! Can I interview you guys about your sleepover, since I didn't get to go? Did you happen to talk about-"

"Later, we first need you to show us where Katie's house is!" Andi exclaimed, cutting her off. She desperately wanted to get there, so she could take off her wedges, that were now killing her.

"Ok fine. But under one condition; you convince Katie to let me back in."

"She kicked you out?" Mia said, stifling a laugh.

Gigi grunted. "Yea, she said me posting about the party could result in Maddie finding out, but my followers want information, and nothing else was going on!"

Emma sighed, and said, "Deal." Gigi then smiled and said, "Follow me."

They followed Gigi, and were shocked to see that it was only two blocks from where they were.

They also were surprised at how big Katie's house was, and even more surprised at how many people were actually at this party. They wouldn't have to worry about asking Katie to let Gigi stay, because she wasn't inside the house. Gigi again began filming, in case she needed something to blog about.

Emma caught a glance at the three girls that were in the picture with Jax and walked over to them, with her lips hardened into a thin line.

"Do you know where Jax is?" On cue, the girls giggled and blushed at the sound of his name.

"Who's asking?" one of the replied.

"His _girlfriend_." Emma said harshly. All three of the girls sobered up, and slightly frowned, now upset that Jax's girlfiend was highly attractive, just as he was.

"Oh, um, I think he's in the big room in the back." the same girl answered. Faking a smile, Emma followed the girl's direction to the back. Andi and Mia soon caught up to her.

She heard a coversation between what sounded like Daniel and Jax. _Oh no, _she thought, _this can't be good_. There were some people in front of her, so she couldn't really see what was going on, but she heard bits and pieces of it.

"...it must kill you that she still _cares _about me." she heard Daniel say. Emma froze. _Really? I thought we were past this!_ she thought to herself. Besides, Emma cares about _everyone_.

"Daniel, I want this fight between me and you to be over...why can't we be friends?" Jax then said. She mentally smiled, liking that Jax is becoming the bigger man.

"...you stole her from me!" she heard Daniel retort. Emma was seriously tired of both boys fighting over her. She never found it exciting or flattering, just repetitive and annoying. She made her choice, and wanted the two to get along.

She faintly saw Daniel walking as if he was disabled. _Even worse, he's drunk, _she thought.

"I didn't _steal_ her, she **chose** to be with me. That's different." she thought she heard Jax say.

"Psst! Emma! I just talked to Phillip from distance; Jax looks pretty ticked off! We better get in there!" Andi whispered.

That is when she, Andi, and Mia tried their best to reach the guys, but it was too late. They heard something that sounded like something cracked and saw Daniel fall to the floor. That's when she heard people gasping and beginning to move.

The three girls stood in front of the scene with different expressions. Daniel was laughing on the floor, with a bloody nose. Sophie was beside him, seeing if he's all right. Phillip was by Jax, with mixed emotions of his face. Jax was staring at Daniel, with a mix of regret and astonishment on his face and a little blood on one of his hands.

Emma then realized that he had punched Daniel. Jax suddenly looked at her, realizing she saw what had happened. The sight was too much for her, so she fled the scene, with Jax following her. In the distance, she heard Gigi say, _this is definitely going in the blog!_ which means she recorded the whole thing.

* * *

"EMMA! EMMA, WAIT!" Jax yelled after her. She came to a stop when she reached outside of the house. She slowly turned around, facing him.

"Look, I'm sorry for punching Daniel. I know you hate violence, and that you wanted us to get along, but I just lost it. Every time he tells me he'll get you back, I get angry, and kind of scared. I just don't want to lose you again and-"

"I'm not mad that you punched him." Emma said finally, cutting off his rant.

Jax looked at her, confused. "You're not?"

"NO!, well not entirely. I'm mad that you let him **get** to you, _especially _when he's drunk." A wave of relief washed over Jax's face and his frown was replaced with a half-smile.

Emma returned it, shaking her head, not being able to remove the smile plastered on her face. "Do you not listen when I tell you _I'm in love with **you**? _Do you forget all the times I've said that I'm over Daniel and that I want to be with **you**, that you've proven yourself to me even though I saw the good in you when no one else did? That you accept me for who I am, that-"

Jax now cut off her rant, but with a kiss. To be honest, he stopped listening after she reminded him that she was in love with him. **Him**, certainly not Mr. Miller. Emma didn't try to fight him, seeing as she wasn't done talking. She embraced it, and began to forget that she was even mad at him in the first place. Her hands got lost in his hair, and his around her waist. After a couple of minutes they both pulled away.

"You didn't let me finish." Emma said, catching her breath.

"I heard all I needed to hear." Jax answered, still smiling.

"Except the part about me asking you what you're going to do about Daniel's nose. The good thing is, he may not remember it from being so intoxicated."

"Oh, right. Yeah I'll fix that." Jax promised, and with a twirl of his fingers, he sent a spell Daniel's way.

"Did I mention how amazing you look, especially in that jacket I bought you?" Jax said, smirking.

Emma giggled, her cheeks burning red, as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

She stood on her toes and whispered, "I guess this means you win the bet, and I owe you."

"Does that mean..."Jax asked, wanting clarification. All he got was a wink from Emma, which was clarification enough.

Jax then grinned wide and pulled her close, wanting to enjoy this moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andi went to talk to Phillip.

"Are you okay? Why did Jax bring you guys here?" she asked.

Phillip laughed while pulling back a strand of her hair. "I'm fine, but the music was giving me a headache. It was for Diego, he wanted us to make sure the Panthers were occupied and didn't decided to go Maddie's house because..." he trailed off, hoping she understood what he meant. She crinkled her nose, understanding.

"OH. Say no more! Are you _sure _you're okay? I know loud noises still bother you." she asked again while checking his head.

"Yes! Andi I'm sure. You look great by the way." he said, while lovingly eyeing his girlfriend. His compliment made her smile ever so brightly. "Now let's get Daniel, Mia, Emma, and Jax and get out of here. I've had enough fun for one night."

They went over to Daniel, who had stopped laughing, and was actually drifting off to sleep. Sophie and Mia were making sure he was okay. His nose was practically healed in a matter of seconds thanks to Jax's spell.

"He's not talking in complete sentences, maybe we should wait a while for him to come around." Mia suggested. So, Mia stayed with him while Phandi went to cuddle on the couch and Sophie went to empty the remaining people out of the house. A few minutes later, he began to wake up.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Mia asked, worried.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened?" Daniel answered, beginning to sober up. He also noticed he was holding an ice pack to his head.

"Well you were drunk, for one thing." she said with a smile. Daniel returned one to her, and chuckled.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You have a pretty smile." Daniel said, still smiling. Mia blushed a soft pink at his statement.

The moment was cut short when police sirens were heard. The remaining people at the party began to leave the scene. _This didn't look good for the teenagers. _

* * *

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! A little Dia moment for those who ship them :) And OBVIOUSLY Jemma, and Phandi :D Reviews?**


	9. Being the Hero

**Yea sorry this took so long, writer's block is the worst. But here it is, Chapter 9! Hope you guys like it! :) OH P.S idk if I confused any of you in the last chapter, but Gigi was kicked out of Katie's party before Jax prank-called Sophie, pretending to be Maddie. And Maddie still doesn't know about the party. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jax?" Emma said, looking up at Jax.

"Yeah?" he said, with a worried look on his face.

"...I'm sorry, for breaking up with you the way I did last year. I did _think_ we were too different, but I also still had feelings for Daniel, and didn't tell you."

"Emma-" he started to say.

"No, I need to tell you this. I can't help but feel a little guilty for the Last Light thing."

"But I told you, my father forced me to come here-" he tried to continue.

"I know, I know. You always take the blame, please allow me to have some of it and take this guilt off my chest." she said, on the verge of tears yet again.

Jax wiped them before they trickled down her cheeks.

"If this is bothering you that much, then I'll respect and accept your apology, even though it wasn't needed." He took this time to smile at her innocence. "Emma, even though our past was..._rough_, it doesn't mean we can't make our future better. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I regret almost destroying you and the realm, but I don't regret moving here, and I don't regret meeting you. I'm in with love you, Emma Alonso, nothing will ever change that."

Emma smiled wide, looking up at her boyfriend, wondering how she got so lucky. She saw him leaning toward her and stood on her toes, wanting to kiss him back. Sadly, the moment was cut short when police sirens were heard from a distance.

Emma and Jax ran inside the house to get their friends. By this time, the only people left were them, Phillip, Andi, Daniel, Mia, Katie, Sophie, Gigi, a few other random people, and, for some reason, the DJ.

"Emma, take Mia and Andi and get out of here. I'll take Phillip and Daniel" Jax ordered.

"But...my teleporting problem!" she pressed.

"It's fine, anything's better than staying here!" Andi reminded.

_"_But what about Katie, Sophie, and Gigi?" Phillip asked. At first, no one answered, not sure what to do about them.

The sound of officers getting out of their cars snapped them out of whatever they were thinking.

"We'll figure out something later. C'mon, we gotta go! Our parents will kill us if we stay here, and get caught!" Daniel pointed out.

The six of them went somewhere they couldn't be seen. The last thing they heard was the police banging at the door, yelling, _OPEN UP!_

Jax then grabbed Phillip and Daniel's hand and teleported them back to his house, while Emma, Andi, and Mia, ended up in the pool of Iridium High.

* * *

The three of them got out of the pool, soaking wet. Mia and Andi took off their shoes to make walking easier.

"GET DOWN!" Emma hissed suddenly. She totally forgot that after her dad's education workshop, the Iridium High Staff conference/party was held at the school. So when she saw him facing her way, she knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Why? What's wrong?" Andi asked, confused.

"My dad's party is being held here." Emma answered.

They then saw a few adults leaving, which meant the party was almost over. She waited until her dad was turned around, and gave the signal to run to the front of the school.

She then saw heard dad trying to leave, but Ursula kept stopping him, wanting to talk to him about how Maddie can improve her grades, but really just wanted an excuse to be as close to him as possible.

"My dad's going to leave soon, we gotta get home before he does!" Emma stated.

"But how? We can't transport. And it's not far, but your house isn't particularly close either." Mia mentioned.

"I'll call Jax to teleport us home." She called him twice, and both had no answer. She tried texting him, and still didn't get a response. She was worried and a bit angry; he almost never misses her calls or texts. Where could he be?

* * *

Little did Emma know is that he was busy trying to be the hero. As soon as he, Phillip and Daniel were safely back at his house, he was on his way back to help Katie, Sophie, and, mainly Gigi.

"Why are you helping them, especially Gigi?" Phillip asked, genuinely curious.

"Do you really think Diego will be okay with us not helping his sister? If she gets in trouble, her parents will ask where she was, then ask where Diego was, and we can't have that happen." He didn't like to admit it outwardly, but Jax was happy for his buddy "becoming a man." He didn't want to ruin it for him.

Jax teleported back to Katie's house, and put his phone on silent just in case (which is why he didn't hear Emma's phone calls or texts).

He found Gigi hiding from the police in the kitchen, while Katie was trying to convince them not to arrest her or call her parents, who would be furious if they found out she threw a party.

"Gigi!" he whispered. She turned her head to see the reformed rebel wizard in front of her and smiled.

"Hey Jax! I thought you left?"

"You really think Diego would be happy with me if I didn't help you stay out of trouble?"

"He wants to make sure I don't tell Mom and Dad that he spent the night at...Maddie's, right?" she said while making a face of disgust.

"Pretty much." he said with a chuckle. Of course Diego's sister would find that repulsive. "Now follow me, I'm getting you out of here!" He led her to the backyard, but saw there were police officers scanning the area to see if anyone else is there.

Jax didn't think, and teleported Gigi to a place he thought was safe. He them remembered that she doesn't know about magic.

"How did you do that?" she asked. Before he could answer she also asked, "Where are we?"

* * *

**Ok that's the chapter! I'm curious, give me your predictions on where you think Jax took Gigi. Tbqh, I'm not even sure where I'll end up taking them. I may use one of your suggestions :) **


	10. Calling It a Night

**A/N: Tbh, I never intended for this story to be so long, but I'm proud of it. Here it is, the Final chapter! I thought I would stop at 10, as I have some one-shots I want to start :) Hope you all enjoyed this story! **

* * *

Emma, Andi, and Mia were currently running to her house, still soaking wet. Upon realization, she casted a spell in her head that made them instantly dry. She then checked the time:

**1:37 AM.**

She had about 15 minutes to get home, as that was the amount of time it took her dad to get home. They had a few extra minutes thanks to Mia who froze Mr. Alonso's car tires to the ground, which would unfreeze in a matter of minutes (so no permanent damage).

They stopped for a quick break by a lamp post, out of breath.

"I wonder why Jax didn't answer any of my texts or calls." she blurted without thinking.

"Relax Emma, he's not cheating on you or anything. Maybe something happened." Mia comforted.

"Why are you so worked up about it anyway?" Andi asked. Emma hesitated, as it was a private matter, but continued.

"Well, before you and Phillip came up to my room, Jax and I made a bet. I told him that I would owe him if he won, and he did..."

"Are you implying what I _think _you're implying?" Andi asked, anxious to know the answer, no matter how _repulsive _she may find the topic.

Emma smiled innocently, which was pretty much a conformation.

"OH, you think you're ready?" Mia asked excitedly.

"About time..." Andi muttered, but not low enough, as Emma gave her _the look_.

Andi put her hands up "Sorry, sorry, it's just, well, you guys have waited for so long, and I thought it would kind of _seal the deal _of our friendship, since we're **best friends **and we tell each other _everything_, you know, before...and _after_..."

"OK I GET IT." Emma said forcefully. "I just...hope he's not having second thoughts about it."

"Trust me, _he's not_." Andi reassured.

"Andi's right, guys _rarely_ have second thoughts about this kind of thing. This is something some guys _dream_ about, like girls and prom." Mia added.

"Not ALL girls dream of '_**prom**_'." Andi sneered. This made Emma roll her eyes and Mia chuckle, shaking her head.

Emma looked up and realized that they were nearly at her house.

"Let's keep going, we might make it!" she ordered, and they girls once again set off running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jax was a secluded area, with no light, and a confused Gigi.

All of a sudden, Gigi realized where they were and turned on the light: they were in the janitor's closet at Iridium High, aka, "Studio A".

"Nice, we're in _Studio A_! I can download my footage to my computer!" Gigi exclaimed, but stopped short and looked at Jax.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question. How did we get here?" Jax thought about making a run for it, but heard teachers outside the door.

"Uh, no time to explain!" he said, grabbing Gigi and teleporting her to her house. They ended up at the front steps of her door.

"WHOA! OK, how did we get to _my _house? What did you do? What aren't you telling me? How-"

In a matter of seconds, Jax managed to erase her memory (from the past half hour), freeze her, and delete any evidence of the party from her phone (for _Maddie_, because she's_ Diego's_ girlfriend.)

_WOW. When did I start to care so much for other people? _he thought to himself. _Oh right, when I fell for Emma_ he remembered, mentally smiling.

He then unfroze her, and she looked around, confused.

"Jax? What am I doing-"

"The police came and shut down the party. Since Diego's my friend, I made sure you got home safely."

"Oh. Did I get any footage?!" she desperately asked, snatching her phone out of his hands and checking it.

"No, unfortunately, you were too drunk." he lied.

"I was _drunk_? But, I feel fine."

"You won't in the morning. Okay well, go before your parents come!" Jax urged while pushing her into her front door.

"Okay! Okay! Thanks for bringing me home, I guess. Oh wait, can I interview you for-"

Jax cut her off by closing the door in her face. He then checked his phone and realized Emma had texted and called him. _Uh oh, _he thought, _I hope she's okay. _He then teleported to her **(A/N: using his Emma sense of course :D)** without another thought.

* * *

The girls were approaching Emma's house, feeling lethargic and their feet aching, when Jax suddenly appeared in front of them, which made them all scream.

"JAX, I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!" Emma yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, and I finally got your calls and texts; sorry for not responding. Are you okay?" Jax asked, checking the temperature of her forehead.

She giggled at the sweet gesture. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just my house is far away and I wanted you to transport us there. Where were you anyway?"

"Cleaning up Diego's mess, so to speak. I knew that if Gigi got in trouble, she would reveal to their parents that Diego wasn't even home, so I made sure she got home safely." he admitted.

"Awww, that's so nice of you!" she said, and embraced him. Andi cut the moment short.

"Okay lovebirds wrap it up. My feet hurt and I want to lay down on a nice surface, preferably a _couch_." Andi pressured.

"Okay, okay, I'll take you guys home." he said, extending his hands. Emma and Mia held his hands, as Andi would rather hold a cactus than **touch** him. In a matter of seconds, they were in Emma's house, back in their pajamas** (A/N: compliments of Jax Novoa)**.

"Thank you, you always come through for me." she confessed, smiling.

"Anytime Em." he replied, returning it.

"I'll text you, maybe next weekend can be _our _weekend." she said with a smirk. Jax's eyed sparkled hearing this, while Andi made a gagging noise from afar.

Emma gave her a _really? _look while Jax just rolled his eyes.

"Most definitely." he answered, but added, "as long as you're sure." She nodded, grinning.

She then heard her dad walking up to the house, his keys jingling. She quickly kissed Jax goodbye and he teleported back to his house, where Phillip and Daniel were waiting.

Mia and Andi scrambled for their blankets and Emma joined them on the couch, turning on the T.V. That's when Mr. Alonso came in.

"Hey girls! Surprised you're still awake!"

"Hey dad. We were watching a movie marathon. How was the workshop and the party?"

"Knowlegable, fun, and tiring. When Ursula showed up, she wouldn't leave me alone! I finally got away when I asked her to check if my office was closed. " Emma mentally face-palmed herslef for putting her dad through that and immediately felt guilty. Andi and Mia were desperately trying not to laugh.

"...Sorry to heart that." she answered in a lower voice.

"I'm exhaused, I'm off to bed. Anything interesting happen?" The trio looked at each other awkwardly, and then answered with a simultaneous, "**Nope!**"

"Okay, well, have a good night, and get some rest for school!" Mr. Alonso encouraged as he trudged to his room. **(A/N: It's now Friday, the story started on a Thursday)**

"Goodnight Dad!" Emma exclaimed.

"Goodnight Mr. A!" Mia and Andi also exclaimed.

The trio then decided to call it a night. They had an interesting day at school awaiting them.

* * *

**THE END(?)** **I may or may not include some sort of Epilogue of what goes on the next day in school, no promises though!**

**Danielle(Guest): Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you loved the #Jemma scene! The ending with Jax going "Oops" was totally not planned; I just put that in there. xD**

**So, I decided for Gigi and Jax to end up in "Studio A." Idk why, I went with it lol**

** Thank you so much for your kind reviews/story favorites/follows. I never thought this story would get so popular :) **

**P.S I was curious as to what were people's favorite ships of EWW were, so I made a poll. I'd appreciate if you went and voted on it :D ~_angelcreature13 _**


	11. EPILOGUE The Truth Comes Out(Sort Of)

**I DID IT. I STOPPED BEING LAZY AND DECIDED TO DO IT. SO HERE IT IS. :D P.S certain topics are discussed in this that are mature, just a reminder, which is why it's rated T. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! (If you forgot, I mentioned in Chapter 10 that this is set on a Friday morning)**

* * *

** EPILOGUE**

* * *

Emma, Andi, and Mia had trouble getting up with only 5 hours of sleep from the wild night they had. Mr. Alonso left a little early, and warned them to not be late before he left. So, a few minutes later, they reluctantly got up and got ready for school. Emma casted a spell that instantly got them dressed for school so they would have more time to eat breakfast.

As usual, Andi was rummaging through Emma's fridge, as she wasn't quite satisfied with just cereal.

"Andi, are you done? We gotta get to school!" Emma pleaded. She and Mia had already finished eating.

"If you really think a bowl of cereal will fill me up, after knowing me for 2 and a half years, there is something wrong with you." Andi said blatantly.

She finally found two mini muffins and was satisfied. "All right, I'm good. Let's go!" They then proceeded to school.

On the way to school, certain topics were brought up.

"Soo, Saturday is the day, huh Em? The day _Birdman_ is taking your V-Card? " Andi asked with a smirk.

"ANDI!" Emma gasped and playfully hit her best friend. Not being able to hold back a blush or a smile, she bit her lip and said, "Yeah, at his house."

"You excited?" Mia asked.

"Well kinda, but I'm mostly terrified. I want this to be perfect."

"Like I said Emma. You're lucky Jax _has_ experience; you'll be fine." Andi assured, surprisingly, without fake gagging.

"Oh Andi, what time are Shark tryouts today?" Mia butted in.

"Right afterschool. Hopefully you'll get in."

"Thanks!" Mia replied, touched.

"Awww, we're bonding!" Emma squeaked, and linked her arms with theirs.

"And, you ruined it Alonso." Andi said, which made all of them laugh a little.

* * *

They made it to school with five minutes until the bell rung. Mia left to go to her locker while the besties were met at their lockers by none other than their boyfriends.

"Morning, my beautiful Chosen One." Jax said smoothly. Emma grinned and blushed a bright red before kissing him.

Phillip couldn't top that. So all he said was. "Morning Andi." But that was good enough for the zombie-lover. She smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Saturday?" Jax whispered to Emma.

"Saturday." she agreed with a smile and a wink, which made Jax grin ever so brightly.

They then all walked to first period together. The day started out like any other, until lunch time hit.

* * *

As usual, Phandi and Jemma sat at one table, Miego and the Panthers sat at another. All Maddie and Diego did was lovingly stare at each other, and talk about how _amazing _last night was for them. The Panthers didn't seem all that excited to hear about it.

Emma and Andi had invited Mia to sit with them, but, suprisingly, so did Daniel, and she ended up sitting with him. They were actually becoming pretty good friends, and Emma was happy for her.

Suddenly, everyone's phone went off from a Miss Information alert. She posted a new blog about everything that went down at Katie's party. Everyone immediately started whispering to each other and pointing at Katie,Jax,Daniel,Emma,Andi, Mia, Phillip, and Sophie.

Maddie and Daniel didn't look too pleased at what they read. Katie bowed her head, afraid of Maddie's reaction. Daniel turned to our table with an angry look directed at Jax.

"I thought you said you deleted everything off of Gigi's phone!" Emma whispered to her boyfriend.

"I did!" he insisted, whispering back.

This is when Jax realized she must've copied all her info from her phone to her laptop when he teleported them to the janitor's closet. He mentally slapped himself for not retracing all of his steps.

"KATIE!" Maddie screamed. Diego tried his best to calm her down, but to no avail. Katie looked like she was about to wet herself, while Sophie covered her face, scared to see the wrath of Maddie Van Pelt.

Daniel walked over to Jemma and Phandi's table. "Jax, you PUNCHED me?!" he exclaimed. Jax had a worried/apologetic look on his face, not knowing what to say.

Gigi then came in the cafeteria and started filming what was going on.

It seemed like Katie and Jax had A LOT of explaining to do.

What no one noticed is that Emma silently casted a spell, erasing everyone's memory (except hers and Jax's) of Jax punching Daniel, and the blog about it on everyone's phone and Gigi's laptop.

The next thing Daniel said was, "Sorry, I forgot why I came over." and went back to his table with Mia. Jax gave him a look of bewilderment.

"You owe me." Emma whispered. He instantly understood what she meant, and pecked her on the lips.

However, Katie got up and started running from Maddie, seeing as she raised her finger, about to cast numerous spells on her. Maddie ran after her, with Diego on her heels. Gigi took this time to sit and interview Sophie about the recent events.

"Hah, I'd like to see Katie try to get out of this one!" Andi joked. This made Emma and Jax relax a bit, and laugh along with her.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, besides the fact that Katie had green hair, no eyebrows, big feet that tore her flats, amongst other things. She walked directly behind Maddie, who triumphantly strutted down the halls, proud of herself. Diego was by her side of course, not saying a word. Principal Alonso saw Katie's appearance, but didn't ask any questions, seeing as weird things happen a lot at Iridium High, and he is used to it by now.

* * *

After school, Emma went home alone again, as Andi, Phillip, and Jax had swim practice. She managed to finish her homework, watch some T.V, scrapbook, and practice some spells before her dad got home. She then helped him make dinner, and she listened when he talked about his Big Brains meeting.

After that, she went back to her room, where she began texting Andi and Jax. Both couldn't seem to stop laughing about Katie's change in appearance at school. Emma then felt herself getting tired, so she told them both she's going to bed.

**Andi's reply: **_Okay. Good luck tomorrow! ;) hopefully Birdman is good in bed LOL_

**Jax's reply: **_Ok. Night Em, I love you. Can't wait for tomorrow ;) remember, if you're not ready, just tell me; I'll wait :)_

Emma, happy for her boyfriend's concern, texted him back, assuring she was.

**Jax: **_Just making sure. Sleep well, my beautiful Chosen One :* :) _**(A/N: *sigh* boyfriend goals xD) **

She smiled and turned off her phone. With everything going on in Emma's life, it was hard to prioritize and make time to do what she wanted. However, things were actually great now. There weren't any threats, no more drama (well, a little, but it died down), the Council trusted her a bit more, everything seemed to be coming into place. For once, Emma had only one thing on her mind.

And that was Saturday.

* * *

**That's it! Thank you so much for the support on this whole story, and making it my most popular! Feel free to follow me, I have more stories to come. Also, I have a poll on my profile page, about EWW couples. If you want to vote on it, it's there. Thank you again! :)**


End file.
